


Blessed Curse

by aigooooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Chaos, Despair, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Hope, Knights - Freeform, LMAO, Magic, Magic-Users, Miracle, Oracle - Freeform, Other, Overprotective Brothers, Royalty, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Tragic Romance, War, curse, kingdom - Freeform, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigooooo/pseuds/aigooooo
Summary: A curse has been place onto the Kingdom of Primeval by the last surviving mage. He swore to bring everlasting darkness and chaos to the Kingdom and for it to never shed light and hope.A princess was born on a day that the sun shone the brightest and a single unknown melody can be heard. The Priests predicts that she would bring light and hope back to the Rana Empire. She was described  'A miracle born from thousands of tragedies must be happy, if not it will just be an endless tragedy'."Her name shall be Aria".
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Princess, emperor/princess, mage/princess





	1. Miracle Born From Tragedies

_**"PAIN! PAIN! FEEL MY PAIN AS I WILL PUT A CURSE ONTO THE KINGDOM OF PRIMEVAL, BRINGING CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION. TO HAVE EVERLASTING DARKNESS. TO NEVER SHED LIGHT, HOPE AND PEACE"** _

Long ago, a curse was placed by the last surviving head mage whose country had been overtaken by the Emperor. That mage used up all his remaining powers to seal himself up in the darkest, loneliest forest in Primeval. The Emperor that led to this incident was Hector Leroy Primeval. He was a killing machine. Without a conscience, a heart, a doubt. With a single goal, he charges forward with his sword. With the only aim of rebuilding Rana Empire from it’s previous ruler, his father. Who was killed with a single swing of Emperor Hector’s sword.

The Emperor has two sons. The Crown Prince, Delroy Arien Primeval, aged 16. The Second Prince, Zander Vera Primeval, aged 14. The Crown Prince is said to be identical to the Emperor. Showing no mercy for enemies and no second thoughts in making decisions. He is proficient in sword fighting and is nicknamed ‘The Mini Emperor’. The Second Prince is calmer and makes rational decisions. He shows little to no emotions and has a constant nonchalant face. He dislikes being in the front line but is skilled in using magic. He is said to be the next chancellor of the kingdom. One thing these two brothers share is that they are a little too passionate.

In all hell and bloodshed, a baby girl was born on the day where the sky shone the brightest and a single unknown melody sang. Hector looked at the girl in the crib and saw his reflection in her eyes. She has beautiful black hair and eyes blue like sapphire. _Just like him_. Delroy and Zander looked at the tiny human. Delroy suddenly felt the urge to remove any hindrance to protect this tiny human with his life and Zander felt his expression getting softer. Hector walked away from the child and said “her name shall be Aria”.

“Yes, your majesty”, said the Nanny, Mia Yvette while she bowed. She saw that painful expression on the Emperor’s face, knowing very well why he showed that expression. Delroy and Zander followed after their father. “Father, are you ok?” asked Zander while they kept up with his majesty. “Someone like me shouldn't be with her” replied Hector, pausing and looking out the corridor. Delroy and Zander followed his gaze and realised what he meant. Are people like us worthy to be by a child’s side? It is dangerous for a baby to be around us. Us who have killed thousands for our own ambitions, blood staining our hands and heart. Would she still look at us with such innocent big eyes after knowing our deeds?

_The Empress passed away a few days after giving birth to the Princess. “Wake up baby… I love you so much..darling you must be happy...if not it will just be another tragedy...”. The day Princess Aria Sachi Primeval was born, it was said to be a miracle, for the country, for the future. The priests predicted that she would bring light and hope back to the Rana Empire. The princess is also a very special oracle. She is sensed to have abilities that will evolve and grow in the future. Princess Aria was described “A miracle born from thousands of tragedies must be happy. If not, it will just be another endless tragedy”._

“Keep the birth of the Princess a secret. Do not allow anyone outside this palace to know that a princess was born!” instructed the Emperor. Whispers filled the room and “BAM!”. Everyone jumped and looked at the source of sound. Hector's eyes turned deep blue and a murderous aura surrounds him. Everyone gulped, “as you wish, your majesty”. “Why did you make that choice Hector?” Hector glared at his iron chancellor, Odin Lowel. “You know very well that the hatred towards us will be directed at her too”. The Emperor showed a worrying expression while looking down on his hands, as if holding something fragile and precious. Odin raised his brows as he studied the emperor’s side view. _Can I take it as a sign of hope?_ “You look like a father, than an emperor”. Hector threw a book towards Odin’s direction and it hit Odin’s face square in the middle.

Hector only visits Aria at night when she is asleep. He couldn't bear to see her curious and innocent eyes looking at him. He avoids contact with her all the time. No matter how much Aria wants to approach him, he rejects her with all his might. However, no matter how many times Hector rejects Aria, she still looks at him with the same clear eyes and smiles brightly at him. It makes him want to kill her to end his guilty suffering. _Wait what? Guilty?_ He has never known the feeling of ‘guilt’ even after taking so many lives, even bringing that curse. Yet, he feels it now while facing his daughter. Hector patted her head and whispered to himself, “if you knew the monster I am, would you still be so fearless towards me?”. He pulled up her blanket to tucked her in nicely. Hector then felt a tiny grip on his index finger. He flinched a little and looked at Aria. She is sleeping peacefully and holding on to his finger almost for dear life. _Am I doing the right thing?_


	2. Assassination

Somehow, the Princess’s existence was spread throughout the country. Being rumoured as the ‘Oracle that will bring Rana Empire hope and light’. Ranaians were pleased with the existence of Princess Aria. However, no matter how much happiness there is, there will always be a handful of people holding grudges. People who lost their country to the Kingdom, people who lost their positions and people who just disagreed with the kingdom’s rules. Also known as the Anti-Primeval.

On a windless night, an assassination attempt happened. The assassination was carried out by a small group of Anti-Primeval. The assassin disguised himself as a maid of the palace and looked into the crib. Princess Aria was sleeping soundly. Just as when he was to suffocate the Princess with a pillow, her eyes shot wide open. “Leave peacefully Princess, only with you gone can we achieve peace”. Princess Aria’s cries were muffled and she struggled to fight the brutal strength of that man. That was when something snapped in the Princess’s heart and *BAM BAM BAM*. Explosive arrows and ribbon-like whips started shooting out to all random directions and it did not stop even after killing the assassin. The royal guards could not do anything to stop these explosions and could only evacuate everyone out of the palace for safety.

Princess Aria wailed in her crib and she couldn't control her powers. She cried desperately for help, for someone to stop this power, even knowing very well everyone has left. She tossed and turn, grasping her chest in pain as her view started to fade. Her explosions are still happening with increasing intensity. Just before her view turns into darkness, she sees three figures running towards her.

_*BAM BAM BAM* The two princes woke up from their slumber to the explosions. “An attack?!” shouted Delory as he quickly grab his sword from the stand. “Its a magic attack and it is chaos.” replied Zander as both of them ran out of their chambers, heading towards the source of explosion. “Its Aria’s palace!” Zander reached out his hands to summon his wand and used magic to teleport them. The Emperor shot up and looked out the window from his documents. Explosive arrows are coming out of Aria’s bedroom and it gets stronger after each wave. He grabbed his sword and ran out to his princess’s room. “Father!” shouted the Princes as they saw their father running towards them. “What is happening? Give us an analysis guards!” commanded the Emperor while the Princes ran to Aria’s bedroom. “We are not very sure your majesty, it seems like an assasination attempt happened and by the time we got here, the assassins were dead”._

The three men stopped in their tracks and stared into the Princess’s room.They could not believe their eyes, seeing bodies lying on the ground with holes in their body. Delory and Hector ran into the room, trying to avoid the arrows. Zander casts a protective shield spell on them and stares at the destruction. Hector picked up Aria and cooed “Aria! Wake up! You are safe now so lets go”. In Aria’s dream, she felt that she was being carried in safe arms and calmed down. The explosive arrows and whips have started to fade and stop. They brought the Princess to the Emperor’s chambers and lay her down on the bed. She was still trembling but has calmed down a lot more. “Poor Princess! You are alright now, please rest” whispered Mia as she patted Aria to sleep.

“Zander, give me a report of what happened”. ‘Yes father, apparently this was caused by Aria.” Delroy grabbed Zander’s collar and shouted “she is an infant, bastard. How can she cause this destruction?!”. Zander glared back at his brother and calmly spoke “do not forget dear brother, our sister is an Oracle that holds the power to bring light and hope back to the kingdom. What we saw today could only be a fraction of what she will be capable of in the future. What we should be doing now is to come up with ways to teach Aria to control her powers”. “I agree”. “I just don’t think we should be doing this.” shouted Delroy and stomped out of the Emperor’s office. Zander sighed and leaned back on the sofa. Delroy headed to the Emperor’s chambers and sat beside Aria. He combed her hair with his fingers and said “I wonder what you were feeling going through this today? I am sorry we did not come earlier to help you. Now you are one of us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Aria's destructive powers was inspired by Tokyo Ghoul Hinami's Kagune.


	3. First

*written in both third and first person POV*

*Delroy’s POV*

Ever since Aria woke up two weeks later, she seems so distant. Before the attack, she would smile brightly at us whenever we met. She would also reach her arms out to be carried. However now, we would often see her staring into space with empty blue eyes. She seems to always look out to the forest beyond Primeval, as though longing for someone’s return or waiting for something. “Would babies remember these incidents Mia?” I asked while playing toys with her. “Most likely not however it may leave an impact in the Princess life” Mia replied earnestly. Although Father and Zander have seldom visited Aria after the attack, I know they have been tracking down enemies. They show their concern through these actions, protecting her safety. “Aria..”

*Third person POV*

Time passed by quickly and the Princess is now three years old. “I am a little worried about Her Highness, by right she should be babbling and learning to talk. However, she often plays by herself and seldom talks.” said Mia, glancing at the Princess direction. Aria was fidgeting with her toys and not looking at anyone. “However she is very advanced in everything else, maybe she is just a shy princess”. Replied another maid. “Poor Princess, she must still be traumatized by that incident three years ago. It's almost as if she lost trust in all humans”. The Emperor kneels before Aria, holding out a box. “Happy third birthday my daughter”. Aria looked at him blankly before smiling and accepting the gift. The Aria in the past would have accepted the gift, smiling sincerely and hugging her father in return. Zander and Delroy looked at each other and gave Aria their gift. “Happy birthday dear sister, we love you”. Aria turned to look at the present before widening her eyes. Everyone around the room was shocked as it was the first time she has shown curiosity or at least a reaction to things around her. Aria reached out to her father’s and brothers’ gift and placed them together. “Staff and tiara.” said the Princess while looking at the three men. Hector smiled gently before patting her head. Delroy and Zander were close to tears, seeing their little sister talking.

FEW YEARS LATER

*Zander POV*

Our relationship is improving, Aria started to talk and smile a lot more than she used to. Even though she is more attached to our father, we are not complaining. She often runs up to Father wanting to be carried. He would also awkwardly discuss the country’s political issues and ask for opinions from her as if she understood what he meant. She replied him by giving a big bright smile and a thumbs up. Life was peaceful, Father promised to not go for war for the next 6 years. 4 years in and he is still keeping to his promise. Everyone said it was because of his daughter that let him develop a heart. I will never forget the destruction caused by Aria 7 years ago. The piles of bodies, the bloodshed and her cries. I never thought I would witness a destruction first hand, so soon.

Aria’s powers are not just ordinary magic. _Her emotions take control over it._

*Aria POV*

Today, Brother Delroy, Brother Zander and I are going on a mini adventure to the field today. They said they wanted to show a mysterious meadow tree that has been around even before father was born. I read in the books many years ago that it looks different to everyone. Only the ‘chosen ones’ see a rainbow meadow tree. Magicians see it as a red tree and regular people like Papa and Brother Delroy see it as a green tree. Brother Zander refuses to tell me what colour he sees.

“We are here, Aria” I stopped and stared. It was the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. A beautiful rainbow meadow tree stood in the middle of the pond, almost glittering from the sun’s reflections. A single unknown melody can be heard from far. _It sounds familiar_. I tried finding the source of the melody. “Where are you going?” asked Brother Zander as he lays out the picnic mat. “There is a melody playing but I can’t seem to find where is it coming from” I pouted. “Melody? I did not hear anything sister, maybe you are hearing it wrong?” said Brother Delroy as he led me back to the mat. “No! I am very sure, it is still there. I need to find it!” I shouted as I ran off to the source of the melody. I hear my brothers shouting behind me but I can’t seem to stop, it keeps drawing me in, slower and slower. The melody started fading away the closer I got to the meadow tree. I turned back and saw how far I had run. My brothers stared at me with fear in their eyes. It took me awhile before understanding why such a horrific expression showed. _I just ran on water_. I can’t hear what they are saying. I turned to look at the tree again. **“I have been waiting for you, Princess Aria”** , a dark aura cloud formed around the trunk.

I screamed in fear and tried running away. _This feels familiar_. I tripped over the uneven grounds, crawled back up and started running away again. _What is this feeling? Where have I felt it before?._ I kept running towards the waters but it feels like I have been running on the same spot. I shouted for my brothers to save me but dark clouds are blocking my way. The last thing I saw of them were Delroy riding his horse back to the palace and Zander casting high intense magic on the water. _No! Brother Zender cannot do that, he will destroy everything!_ **“Why are you running away Princess Aria?”** _because I am afraid! No it is the same feeling as when I was an infant. No its not just that, I am desperate! I remembered I kept crying but no one came for me._ “ARGH NO!” I screamed and I felt something snapped in my heart. Ice shards and ribbon like whips started shooting out from the ring below me. It felt like I was being torn apart. _I do not want to be helpless again. Someone.. save me, please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a dream that happened to me. I dream that i destroyed everything around me out of desperateness and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
